


Kandaisya Collection

by spiralxshock



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: A collection of one-shots about this unappreciated ship. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Daisya lives to start us off.

A cold chill had spread through Kanda when he saw the state Daisya was in. They had been the ones to find him, after all. Hanging there from the lamppost upside down, blood dripping into a puddle below. But through some God-given miracle, he was alive.

 

Kanda had been used to seeing the shorter teen covered in bandages, but this was too much. Barely an inch of skin was left uncovered. Beneath his stony face and callous remarks he hurt seeing the one person he really loved like this. This was the one person, out of the entire black order, Kanda was able to connect with, open up to, and allow himself to love. But if he died... No. Kanda couldn't go there.Pale fingers brushed over a flushed cheek, the color a side effect of fever rather than the typical culprits, which were usually the cold or a period of intense soccer playing. Each day that passed, each mission he was away from the other's side was excruciating. And not being there when he finally rejoined the living felt like a betrayal.

 

The first time they really saw each other again was more uncomfortable than Kanda would have liked. He sat beside the bed where Daisya was, his movement still limited.

 

"It's funny." Daisya's voice was rough, but he grinned at the other exorcist. "You're coming to bug me rather than the other way around."

 

"You never stayed still long enough for me to." Guilt gnawed at Kanda. It was a God-given miracle the Turkish exorcist was alive at all, but he hadn't been there for him. Because of him Daisya was in this position.

 

"Ok spill. What's got the great Kanda grumpier than usual." Words weren't needed. Really, they never were. Daisya always knew what Kanda wanted to say through the littlest of gestures. He reached for the other's hand, but stopped short, fingers ghosting over the bandages. The smile faded.

 

"It's not you're fault. These things happen to exorcists. Besides, I could be a lot worse." Kanda's eyes locked with Daisya's. "I could be dead" was left unspoken. For a moment he allowed himself to be lost in the warm, comforting brown gaze before moving his hand up to cup Daisya's cheek, thumb tracing down the purple marks on his cheeks.

 

"I should have been there."

 

"You were. You're the only reason I'm alive."

 

"No. When you woke up." Daisya smiled at the other's words. It never ceased to amaze him how much Kanda was capable of caring when he wanted to. 

 

"When I woke up? Man they didn't tell you anything!" He croaked. Kanda raised an eyebrow, so Daisya continued. "Forget awake, this is probably the first time I've been coherent. And frankly I can't remember a whole lot before today."

 

The words were soothing, and Kanda finally felt at ease. He said, "At least you remember me."

 

"You're harder to forget than Komui, Kanda-cat."

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"That's why you love me." It was. Kanda's expression softened and he leaned forward,pressing his lips to the other exorcist's. For a brief moment there was nothing but them. No Akuma or Noah to worry about, no Earl, no cares besides the simple intimate gesture. But the peace couldn't last.

 

"Kanda! How's Daisy doing?" Kanda's head jerked back and he glared at the redhead interrupter. He glared at Lavi and said nothing. Daisya slowly turned his head enough to see the other exorcist.he gave a tired smile.

 

"Hey Lavi. You always have the worst timing. Y'know?" Then he turned to Kanda. "You should go."

 

"I'll come back."

 

"You'd better. It gets boring when you aren't here." Daisya watched Kanda leave, wondering how he'd entertain himself until the other returned.


	2. On the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon addition- takes place on their way to meet with Noise.

"Kanda~" A voice called sweetly. Kanda paused and looked back. at who had spoken. "Don't walk so fast."

The raven-haired man turned his head away, hiding the small smile forming on his lips from the finder. He had a reputation to keep, no matter how his companion's exaggerated pout looks. Calming himself, he turned.

"You need to walk faster." Kanda snapped, though it was'n as harsh a comment as it would have been to anyone else. Of course, one would have a hard time telling if they weren't exceptionally observant, or spent little time around Kanda. Daisya stood on his toes at the response.

"I am walking fast! You're legs are too long." He huffed.

"You're too short." He leaned down a bit so they were at the same level. He may call Allen short, but even compared to the new exorcist Daisya was small. Standing straight the top of Daisya's head came up to his shoulder. So more than anything else, the hood's function was to make him look taller. Still, the tiny fireball was much more pleasant to be around than that new exorcist.

Daisya huffed dramatically and and skipped off ahead. Kanda allowed himself to smile fully for a short time, this moment of content turn to joy by Daisya's electric personality.

But just like everything that managed to bring some shadow of happiness to Kanda's life, he was gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
